Well fracturing is an often used technique to increase the efficiency and productivity of oil and gas wells. Overly simplified, the process involves the introduction of a fracturing fluid into the well and the use of fluid pressure to fracture and crack the well strata. The cracks allow the oil and gas to flow more freely from the strata and thereby increase production rates in an efficient manner.
There are many detailed techniques involved in well fracturing, but one of the most important is the use of a solid “proppant” to keep the strata cracks open as oil, gas, water and other fluids found in well flow through those cracks. The proppant is carried into the well with the fracturing fluid which itself may contain a variety of viscosity enhancers, gelation agents, surfactants, etc.
Proppants can be made of virtually any generally solid particle that has a sufficiently high crush strength to prop open cracks in a rock strata at great depth and temperatures of about 125° C. and higher. Sand and ceramic proppants have proved to be especially suitable for commercial use.
A proppant that is flushed from the well is said to have a high “flow back.” Flow back is undesirable. In addition to closure of the cracks, the flushed proppants are abrasive and can damage or clog valves and pipelines in downstream processing facilities.
Synthetic resin coatings can be used to impart a degree of adhesion to the proppant so that flow back is substantially reduced or eliminated. Such resins can include phenol resin, epoxy resin, polyurethane-phenol resin, furane resin, etc. See published US Patent Application Nos. 2002/0048676, 2003/0131998, 2003/0224165, 2005/0019574, 2007/0161515 and 2008/0230223 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,192; 5,048,608; 5,199,491; 6,406,789; 6,632,527; 7,624,802; and published international application WO 2010/049467, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Proppants based on polyurethane chemistries have a number of potential advantages over coating systems. However, polyurethane coated proppants also have disadvantages in that they can be not as durable as some other coatings. The present embodiments solves these issues and others as will be apparent from the present disclosure.